The Greater Good
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Mowgli discovers a gold-embossed sword hidden in the depths of King Louie's palace. But when travelers discover it, that's when the trouble begins. Meanwhile, Shere Khan returns even more mad than ever. Rated for swearing and mature content. Updated!
1. Prologue

**I thought of this fanfic after watching the live-action version of The Jungle Book. This takes place a few weeks after The Jungle Book 2. So...I'm guessing Mowgli and Shanti are 13-14, Ranjan is between 8 and 10 years old.**

**I do not own The Jungle Book. It belongs to Disney.**

* * *

In the deep of the Indian jungle, a family of mongoose hang out in the trees. One pair of mongoose, Abhi and his mate of three years, Disha, were enjoying some alone time walking along the bantan trees swishing their tails.

"Oh, Abhi, wht a beautiful evening!" Disha exclaimed happily. She sighed and smiled.

Abhi smiled at his mate. "It's not quite as lovely as you are."

Disha giggled. "Oh, you..." They kissed. They stopped as they saw the volcanic trench.

"Whoa...." Abhi gasped. He started walking towards it. "What do you suppose...?"

"Isn't this where Shere Khan the tiger fell?" Disha asked.

"I think so." Abhi replied. He walked towards the trench.

"Abhi, wait!" Disha held out her hand, then followed her husband. They stopped a few feet from the edge.

"You can really feel the heat from here." Abhi noted.

"Yeah." Disha agreed half-heartedly. "Now can we please get out of here? This place is omnious."

Abhi snorted and smiled at his mate. "Come on, Disha! What's the worst that could happen?"

Abhi walked closer to the edge when a white and orange and black striped paw clung to the surface. The mongoose gasped and backed away. A second paw clung to the surface, then Shere Khan's head popped up growling. Disha screamed in fright. Abhi grabbed her hand and they ran.

"RUN!" Abhi yelled franticly. They sprinted into the jungle. Abhi looked back to see Shere Khan gaining on them. He turned to Disha, still running. "Disha...no matter what...keep running! Don't turn back to any reason. Do you understand me?"

Disha wheezed and gasped for breath. "Yes!"

Abhi caught his breath. "I love you!"

Disha was near tears. "I love you, too!"

Shere Khan tackled Abhi to the ground. Both Disha and Abhi screamed. "Run, Disha, run!" Abhi yelled. Disha ran as fast as she could, trying not to cry. She ran for what seemed like hours before tripping over a tree root. She collapsed on the ground unconscious.

XX

Sunlight woke Disha up the next morning. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Realization dawned upon her: Shere Khan was back...and he might have killed her mate. She cried until she had no more tears left.

_'I have to warn someone.'_ She thought. She sniffed and got to her feet. _'An animal. Any animal.'_ She looked around and saw a black panther jumping from a tree branch. She waved her arms. "Hey!"

Bagheera turned to the source of the cry. He saw a female mongoose waving her arms frantically with a harried expression on her face. He jumped down. "What's the matter?"

Disha swallowed and took a few deep breaths. "My-my mate ad I were walking last night, and...Shere Khan! He-he got out of the volcanic trench and...chased us..." She started crying again. "He told me to keep running."

Bagheera looked slightly shocked and horrified. "Are you sure it was Shere Khan?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Disha nodded. She sniffed. "I had to tell someone."

"You did the right thing." Bagheera said comfortingly. "You may want to lay low for a while. Shere Khan probably remember's your face."

"Okay." Disha sighed. "Thanks."

Bagheera jumped up on a low branch and started running along the branches. He was sure the mongoose was telling the truth, but he had to be a hundred and ten percent sure. He ran to the trench where Shere Khan fell and looked below. The tiger head statue was floating in the lava pit, so was what looked like the feet, wings, and head of a vulture. There were also claw marks on the edge and tiger tracks.

Shere Khan was back. And judging by the mongoose's story, he was even more pissed than ever.

Mowgli.

_'Dammit!'_ Bagheera began sprinting towards the man village.

XXX

"All right! Let's get this party started!" The MC monkey yelled out. Everyone cheered wildly and started dancing at the ruins.

Mowgli laughed and Baloo twirled him across the floor. "Hell yeah! This party rocks!" He grabbed onto a monkey head statue against a pillar and pulled and leaned back. The statue leaned back with him. "Whoa!" Mowgli lost his balance, but caught himself. Everyone stopped and stared as the throne opened into a trapdoor.

"What is that?" Mowgli asked. He started walking towards it, slipped on a banana peel, lost his footing and slid towards the trapdoor. Baloo gasped and ran after him. They both tripped and fell into the trapdoor and down a flight of stairs. They yelled out and landed. Mowgli landed on top of Baloo.

Baloo glared up at Mowgli. "What the heck was that?"

"Sorry!" Mowgli threw up his hands in surrender. "I slipped!"

Mowgli started running up the stairs. Baloo sat up. "Forget it, kid. The trapdoor's probably sealed by now."

Mowgli stopped and turned around. "How do you know?"

"Because I've been here before." Baloo stood up. "Long ago when I was about your age."

Mowgli sighed and walked back down the stairs. "Oh. So we're stuck here?"

"Not necessarily." Baloo reassured him. "There's an exit down this way...I think." He pointed straight.

They walked down a narrow ledge. There was a river below them. A few minutes later, they came to a spacious cave with mountains of treasure. Baloo quickened his pace. Mowgli had to jog to keep up with him.

"Baloo!" Mowgli exclaimed, confused. "What's the rush? It's so cool down here!"

"Sure, until you meet Whitehood the giant cobra." Baloo replied. "And believe me when I tell you- you do _not_ want to meet him."

"Okay. I got you." Mowgli replied. He couldn't help but look around as he ran. He almost stumbled over a long black and gold case. "Whoa!" He looked down at the gold casing. The tip of the case has a gold monkey face on it. Mowgli picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey, Mowgli, did you die out there?" Baloo called from the doorway. Mowgli snapped out of it and ran to catch up.

"What's that you're holding?" Asked Baloo.

"I don't know. Some kind of -"

_CRASH_

Mowgli whipped around and gasped as he saw a giant white cobra come out of one of the piles of gold. "WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTUM?"

"Eeep." Mowgli squeaked. Baloo grabbed Mowgli and ran to the exit. They came to daylight. Mowgli caught his breath,. "Boy...you weren't kidding about that cobra."

Baloo sighed. "Well, now you know. What's that you got there?"

Mowgli held up the case. He pulled at the end and out came a sword. "What is this?"

"I think you stab things with it." Came a voice behind him.

Mowgli and Baloo turned around and gaped in shock. "King Louie?"

"So you haven't forgotten about me." King Louie replied, looking livid. "Three months. I'm gone three months on sabbatical, and this is what I come home to?"

"Well, we didn't think you were coming back!" Baloo shrugged.

"Well, I am." Louie started walking towards them pointing his index finger at the two. "You have destroyed everything that I've been building for the last twenty-five years. Now I'm taking back what's mine. And if I ever see either of you on my land again..."

Baloo held his paws up in surrender. "Okay, okay, we get it. Geez." He grabbed Mowgli, plopped him on his shoulders. "Hey, come on. You gotta admit, this is one swinging hideout!"

Louie screeched loudly and lunged for Baloo, who yelped and ran off. Louie hissed and snorted after them.

XXX

Bagheera ran to the area where he, Baloo, and sometimes Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan live. No one was there. He caught his breath, then saw Shanti walking along. "Shanti!" He exclaimed. He jumped in front of her and put a paw on her shoulder. "Quick! Where's Mowgli?"

Shanti stared at Bagheera slightly taken aback. "I don't know. I've just been looking for him." Bagheera sighed and looked around. :"Bagheera, what's wrong?"

Before Bagheera could reply, Baloo and Mowgli came bursting out of the bushes. "Whoo! We lost him." They both laughed. Bagheera just stared at them.

"So you already know he's returned?" Bagheera asked his friends.

"Oh, yeah." Baloo replied.

"You should've seen the look on his face when he saw us!" Mowgli laughed and shook his head.

Bagheera sighed. "Murderous, I'd imagine."

"Well, not quite." Baloo replied. "I doubt King Louie would have the stomach to kill anyone."

Bagheera shook his head. "Wait, King Louie?"

"Yeah. Isn't that who you're talking about?"

"No! I..." Bagheera sighed. "Baloo, Shere Khan got out of the volcanic trench last night."

Baloo and Mowgli looked at each other, then laughed. "Good one, Baggy!" Bagheera stood there and looked serious and patiently waited for his friends to stop laughing. Then Baloo realized that he was telling the truth.

"...You mean...Shere Khan is back?" Baloo asked. Bagheera nodded.

Shanti gasped and shook her head, freaked out. "Oh, my God..."

"What atre we going to do?" Mowgli asked.

"I think the best course of action is for you and shanti to go back to the village and stay there." Bagheera replied. "At least until he's been dealt with."

"You really think that'll work?" Shanti asked. "He knows where the village is."

Bagheera sighed heavily. "This...doesn't look too good then, does it?"

Baloo, Mowgli, and Shanti shook their heads in agreement.

What were they going to do?

* * *

**Okay! Hope you guys like it enough to review, 'cause...that's...generally hows I can tell. Lol Anyway, Whitehood, the sword, and King Louie will be important in this story, so stay tuned!**

**Oh, and the trapdoor and Whitehood were from the TV series Jungle Cubs, which is a prequel to The Jungle Book.**


	2. Visitors

**To answer a review question, if you read the Author's Note for last chapter, you'll know that Shanti and Mowgli are 13-14., and the Jungle Cubs episode I referenced was called "Treasure of Middle Jungle".**

* * *

Shanti and Mowgli slowly and silently headed back to the village. It was inside the gates when Shanti stopped and broke the silence.

"You should probably warn your dad about Shere Khan." Shanti advised. Chandra, Mowgli's adoptive father, admitted a few days previous that he and Messua, Mowgli's adoptive mother knew about Mowgli's, Shanti's, and Ranjan's visits to the jungle, and that they were okay with it as long as they kept out of trouble. Mowgli offered to take his adoptive parents to meet Baloo and Bagheera, but they politely refused. They trusted him.

Mowgli headed to his house with Shanti next to him. He studied his newfound trinklet. "Wow, this...sure is a really big knife."

"Where'd you find it?" Shanti asked.

"In King Louie's ruins." Mowgli answered. "I figured Dad'll need another knife for hunting. His other one is looking a little dull."

"Good idea."

XXX

"Thank you, Mowgli. Now I won't have to travel to another village!" Chandra chuckled heartily as he set his new knife down on the table. "Now...a few of my old friends are coming to visit tonight. So I need you to put on some clothes and be on your best behavior, all right?"

Mowgli smiled. "Sure, Pop. I'd love to meet your friends."

"And I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Chandra ruffled Mowgli's hair. He laughed.

XXX

A cart pulled by horses approached the village gates. The carriage carried eight people- six men, two women.

"So, this is the village, eh?" Liam, an Australian man in his thirties with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

The driver, Sahir, a Hindi man in his forties with short black hair and brown eyes smiled. "Yes, it is. And the treasure of Middle Jungle lies mere miles away."

"Why do we want the treasure, again?" Katherine, a British woman in her late twenties with long brown curly hair and green eyes asked.

"Because once we have it, we'll be able to have enough to turn the jungle into a bunch of developments."

"What about the animals?" Asked Mandy, an American woman in her late twenties with short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, we have to eat along the way." Sahir answered. "Plus, think of all the fur we can make out of their skins!"

"So we're just gonna kill all of the animals?" Connor, an American man in his late thirties with brown hair and brown eyes raised an eyebrow.

Sahir shrugged. "Mos of them. We'll put the rest in zoos or something."

"Yo' buddy Chandra ain't go' like that, man." Abo, an African man in his forties with short black hair and brown eyes pointed out.

"Which is why we're not going to tell him." Sahir winked. He noticed Chandra approaching the carriage. "There he is. Act natural."

"Sahir!" Chandra greeted, smiling.

"Chandra! My old friend!" Sahir greeted happily with outstretched arms. They hugged and laughed. "It's been too long."

"Very." Chandra agreed. He gestured towards some of the houses. "Come. I have prepared rooms for you and your company."

"Ahhh, you're too kind." Sahir climbed back onto his carriage, and followed Chandra to one of the houses. The group unloaded their stuff. "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce my company." He said to Chandra. Sahir's group stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention back to Sahir nd Chandra. "Chandra, this here is Liam and Mandy, they're both zoologists; Abo and Katherine, they're both trackers; Bali and Connor, who are both hunters; and Greg, who's a scientist."

Chandra raised his eyebrows. "My, that's quite a company you got there."

Sahir chucklled. :"So it is."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Chandra said to the group. "My wife, Messua is preparing dinner, which should be ready in about an hour."

"Oh! Wonderful!" Sahir smiled. "I can't wait to meet your new son."

"Oh, you'll love him." Chandra replied.

"Where did you find him, again?"

"Shanti, the daughter of a friend of mine actually found him by the river outside the gate." Chandra answered. "We all fell in love with him ever since."

"How nice." Sahir replied.

XXX

"Any sign of Shere Khan yet?"

Baloo and Bagheera hung out in their living space. Bagheera sighed and shook his head.

"Not a one." He answered. "And it better stay that way."

"Why are you being so negative?" Baloo asked, shrugging. "Every time we fight Shere Khan, w43 win!"

"Yes, but now, Shere Khan is probably even more angry than ever!" Bagheera argued.

"Are you saying that we won't win next time?" Baloo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying we won't lose, either! I'm just being realistic." Bagheera said.

"And negitive."

Bagheera stammered then sighed in frustration. "_Fine_. The next time you see him, go ahead and pick a fight. I would _love_ to watch."

"Thank you. I will." Baloo half-joked. "Don't interfere." He added sarcastically.

"I never do." Bagheera smirked.

"Only 'cause you hate fighting." Baloo pointed out.

"And what's wrong with that?"

Baloo waved his paws. "Nothing, nothing. It's just...you always talk about how you're always protecting Mowgli from danger, yet you never fight for him in his defense."

"I do too fight! Just not physically!" Bagheera shot back. "Vio0lence isn't always the answer, you know!"

"Ok, fine." Baloo replied. "Next =time I see Old Stripes, I'll walk the other way."

"Good answer." Bagheera said simply. A long silence fell.

"Hey, Baggy, ever thought about dating?" Baloo asked randomly.

Bagheera was slightly taken aback. "Wow, that was random."

"Yeah, I know..."

Bagheera smiled and shook his head. "I never actually thought about it, really. I mean, I've gone on dates, and I've had a girlfriend before..."

Baloo stared at Bagheera. It never occurred to him that he's over forty and is still single. "Are you happy?"

"I am." Bagheera answeered honestly. "However, it would be nice to have a family. What about you? Are you happy?"

"Deliriously happy." Baloo sat against the tree trunk and put his paws behind his head. "I don't mind not having a mate and cubs. All that responsibility and drama- you, Mowgli, Shanti, and Shere Khan are all the drama I can take!" They both laughed.

XXX

Disha trudged along the jungle path, depressed. Her mate was killed by Shere Khan. It would take a long time for her to feel good again. She sighed and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, then opened them. She gasped in horror.

"Hello." Shere Khan greeted, smiling. Disha quaked in fear and gulped. "Judging by your behavior, you remember me."

"You-you-you k-killed...my-my m-mate." Disha gasped.

"Ah, yes. That was an unfortunate necessity." Shere Khan casually unsheathed a claw and stuck it under the mongoose's chin. "I needed to make sure no one knows I'm still alive."

"Mmmph!" Disha grunted. "I didn't tell anyone. I swear."

Shere Khan closed his paw around Disha's neck. "Don't insult my intelligence. Now, who did you tell?" No answer. "_Who did you tell?!_"

Disha started sobbing. "N...no one."

Shere Khan narrowed his eyes. "Very well." He released his prisoner. "Perhaps I should ask your family, then." He turned, still smiling. "However, as soon as I'm done interrogating them., I'll have to kill them."

Disha's eyes widened in horror. She gasped again. "No!"

"Oh, yes." Shere Khan started padding away. "Now, where do you live again?"

Dishha frantically waved her arms. "Wait!"

Shere Khan stopped and turned slightly. "Yes?"

Disha swallowed and bowed her head. "I don't know his name...but...I told a black panther."

'_Bagheera._' Shere Khan thought idly. He smirked. "Very good show."


	3. Suspicion

**Um...okay. Heh. No review for last chapter, in fact, no review for six months now. So...if I don't get a review by next February, I'm discontinuing this story. 'Kay? Great.**

"Wow, did Sahir bring enough people?" Mowgli whispered sarcastically to Shanti. Shanti struggled not to laugh.

"Ah! You must be the famous Mowgli." Sahir smiled warmly at Mowgli, who smiled back, and shook his hand. "Ooh. Quite a grip you have there."

Mowgli just shrugged and smiled. The large group sat at the diner table and ate and talked and laughed. Sahir and his comrades continuously asked Mowgli questions about the jungle. He wove an epic tale about his animal friends, Shere Khan,aand the many lessons of life he had learned in the jungle.

"Sounds like you had the time of your life, mate." Liam chortled.

Mowgli nodded. "I can't decide which is crazier- when I came face-to-face with Shere Khan, or when Shanti and Ranjan followed me through the jungle!"

"And I also beat up a mean old snake!" Ranjan piped up, swinging his fists around. Everyone laughed.

Sahir just shook his head and looked around. His eyes landed on the knife with the golden monkey head on the tip of the handle.

"My, that's a fine knife you got there, Chandra." Sahir commented. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, Mowgli found it in the jungle somewhere." Chandra replied.

"A trinklet like that had to have belonged to ancient royalty." Greg put in. "It would pay a fortune!"

"I imagine it would." Chandra shrugged. "However, I am in need of a hunting knife, so I'm afraid it's not for sale."

"Understood. I was only stating a fact." Greg smiled innocently.

XX

Mowgli walked up to the guest house holding a basket of towels. He knocked on the door and Sahir answered.

"Well, hello, Mowgli! This is a pleasant surprise." Sahir grinned.

"Mother thought you might need these." Mowgli held up the basket.

"That's nice of you." He held the door further open and stood aside. "Come on in!"

Mowgli walked in and was instantly surprised at the guests' choice in decoration. There were deer heads mounted on the walls, and fur-lined blankets on the bed. Mowgli swallowed back a gag and almost walked into a bear-skin rug. He immediately clutched his stomach and resolved never to tell Baloo about it.

"I'll admit...I'm not here for just a social visit." Sahir spoke up. "I hear there's ancient treasure hidden in the heart of the jungle. Would you be so kind as to take us there?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Mowgli answered, trying to keep his voice even.

"But why?" Sahir asked, also trying to keep his voice even.

"Because you don't keep Jungle Law." Mowgli answered. "Killing for sport rather than food."

Sahir nodded. "I see. Forgive me."

"It's okay." Mowgli smiled. "I should be going."

XXX

The next morning, Sahir and his company gathered. "He's not gonna show us."

Connor sighed. "Well, this sucks."

"So, what now?" Mandy shrugged. "It'll take a miracle to get Mowgli to show us the treasure."

Bali gazed out the window at Mowgli and Shanti laughing and playing with each other. Mowgli gazed at Shanti lovingly, causing Bali to grin.

"I don't think this will be a problem."

XXX

"Mowgli, I'm sure it's nothing."

Mowgli had told Shanti of his suspicion about Sahir and his motives. He was worried they were up to something fishy.

"I know, but still!" Mowgli shrugged as they walked towards the river. "What if he _is_ up to something? Maybe we should keep a close watch on them."

Shanti rolled her eyes. "Chandra has known Sahir a long time. He treats him like a brother. He would get upset if someone said something slightly bad about him! Chandra would know if something was up."

"Okay. If you say so."

Shanti smiled and put a hand on Mowgli's shoulder. "Look, my mom knows Sahir pretty well. I'll talk to her about what you told me when we get back-"

Suddenly, burlap sacks were thrown over Shanti's and Mowgli's heads. Shanti screamed and tried to fight off her assailant. She felt her assailant pick her up and carried her off.


	4. Taken

**Ok, I know I said I wouldn't continue this, but I keep thinking about this fic, so...here we go with chapter 4!**

**Oh, before I forget, there is not going to be any slash at all in this fic.**

Mowgli breathed heavily as he was carried over the river. His and Shanti's captors didn't talk. After several minutes, someone set Mowgli down and ripped the burlap sack off his head. Mowgli looked around and glared.

"I knew there was something fishy about you, Sahir." Mowgli stated.

"You're smarter than I thought you were." Sahir pulled out the knife Mowgli gave to his father. "You also got this from the ruins of Middle Jungle where there is a lot of treasure. You are going to tell me where it is."

"Why do you need to know?" Asked Mowgli.

"All you need to know is if you don't show us the treasure," Sahir put a firm hand on Shanti's shoulder and held the knife to her throat with the other. "I will slit your little girlfriends' throat."

Mowgli stared in shock. His heart pounded in his chest. Swallowing, he frowned in determination. "Fine. I will show you where I found it...if you let Shanti go."

"And chance her running to your daddy and have him and his 'police' arrest us?" Sahir raised an eyebrow. He shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. "Sorry, Mowgli, but that just won't do."

Mowgli looked at Shanti, who looked worried, but firm. She shook her head quickly telling Mowgli not to do what he says.

XX

_Five minutes earlier..._

"I'm just sayin' if you really try, you could defeat Shere Khan if you wanted to."

Baloo and Bagheera were once again having their usual argument. This time, it was about Bagheera fighting with Shere Khan.

"Baloo, for the last time, he is not only twice my weight, but twice my size in length and height." Bagheera pointed out rolling his eyes. "Exactly how do you expect me to overcome him?"

Baloo rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, gee, I don't know..."

"Why do you keep bringing this up, anyway?"

"I was just curious!" Baloo shrugged. "What, I can't be curious every once in a while?"

Bagheera's ears perked, and he stopped abruptly. "Shh. Did you hear that?"

They heard rustling and sounds of people talking. They also heard a scream. The two friends rushed towards the source of the sounds until they were about ten feet away.

Bagheera gasped in horror. "Oh, my God. They have Mowgli and Shanti captive!"

"Those bastards." Baloo glared at the men. He pushed up his imaginary sleeves in determination. "I'll show them to mess with our man cubs."

Bagheera's eyes widened as he realized his friends' intent. "Baloo, no! Wait!" He stretched out a paw to Baloo, who was advancing towards the group, and slipped. He quickly grabbed onto the branch with all four legs to keep from falling. Bagheera grunted and glared after his foolish friend. _'Of all the reckless...!'_

XX

"Okay. It's downriver. About two days' walk from here." Mowgli told his captors.

Sahir smirked as well as a few of his men. "Excellent. Now was that so hard?" Mowgli continued to glare at the man. Sahir took no notice and addressed his men. "Now, let's set off for the treasure."

The group started off, but stopped when they heard rustling. "What was that?" Asked Katherine. A couple of the men readied their guns...

_ROARRR!_

Mowgli and Shanti gasped in shock as Baloo burst from the bushes roaring and foaming at the mouth with his teeth and claws bared.

"Baloo, no! Get out of here!" Mowgli cried frantically. No sooner were those words out of his mouth when a gunshot rang out. Baloo cried out in pain clutching his right shoulder. He fell flat on the ground unconscious. Shanti screamed in horror, Mowgli gasped and started breathing heavily._ 'This is not happening. It can't be happening. It can't...'_

"Sahir, we're burning daylight." Greg complained. "Are we leaving anytime soon, or what?"

"All right. Keep your pants on!" Sahir snapped. He pushed Mowgli along. "Start walking."

Mowgli stumbled a little and stole one last glance at Baloo. _'How are we going to get out of this? How long will it be before Bagheera or Shere Khan find Baloo?'_

XXX

As soon as the group was out of eyesight, Bagheera leaped from his hiding place and ran to Baloo's side.

"Baloo?" Bagheera tenderly poked Baloo with his paw. Baloo's eyes fluttered open and he groaned slightly. Bagheera gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Baggy?" Baloo blinked, and groaned again. "What happened?"

"You tried to be a hero and ended up getting shot." Bagheera stated simply. "I'd smack you upside the head, but I figured getting shot was a big enough punishment."

Baloo struggled to sit up and clutched his bleeding shoulder. "I was trying to save Mowgli. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. You just went in at the wrong time!" Bagheera scolded. He sighed then softened up. "Here. Let me see that shoulder." Baloo lowered his paw Bagheera looked Baloo's wound over and frowned. "The bullet is still in there. There is some aloe plants nearby to rub onto the wound. We'll have to find a large enough leaf to tie around it..."

Baloo absentmindedly started to dig the bullet out. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Baggy."

Bagheera gaped at Baloo in astonishment. "You're trying to get the bullet out yourself?" Baloo looked up and nodded. Bagheera stammered. "Are. You. _Crazy_?"

"Got any better ideas?" Baloo snapped. When Bagheera didn't respond, he managed to painfully dig the bullet out with a roar of pain. He whimpered and clutched his shoulder. "Oh, man, that hurt." He flopped back on the ground and groaned in pain.

Bagheera sighed and shook his head. He looked in the direction of the group nervously. He had to get those man cubs out of that predicament, but how? Baloo was injured, and without medical assistance he will soon perish. And if he doesn't rescue the man cubs, _they_ will soon perish as well. There has to be some way for all of them to live. To top it all off, Shere Khan is still out there...

_'Well, things can't get much worse.' _ The panther thought. He heard someone across the river and saw Ranjan heading towards them. _'The jungle just_ loves _proving me wrong, doesn't it?'_

"Bagheera!" Ranjan exclaimed excitedly.

Baloo came to. He noticed Bagheera's expression. "What's wrong, now?"

"Ranjan's here." Bagheera stated. He bit his lower muzzle. Should he bring the man cub into this?

"Hi, Baloo! Hi, Bagheera!" Ranjan greeted. He noticed Baloo on the ground covered in blood. "What happened?"

Bagheera sighed heavily. _'Sorry, Ranjan, but I have no other choice.'_ "Ranjan, I need you to listen very carefully." Ranjan nodded, inquisitive. "Mowgli and Shanti have been taken by some men from your village. Baloo tried to save them, but he got hurt. Is there anyone in your village who can help him?"

Ranjan blinked in shock. "Mowgli and Shanti were taken?"

"Yes." Bagheera tried hard to keep his patience. "And Baloo got hurt. Is there anyone in your village who can help him?"

"Uh...my-my dad know some stuff about...about fixing animals..." Ranjan answered.

"All right. I understand it's a lot to take in..." Bagheera said softly. "but if Baloo doesn't get help, he'll die. Can you please ask your father to help Baloo so both he and I can help Mowgli."

"Sure. But I want to help Mowgli and Shanti, too!" Ranjan exclaimed.

"I know." Bagheera replied. "But right now, I need you to ask your father to help Baloo so that he can help Mowgli, too. Can you do that?"

Ranjan nodded determined. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." He started running back towards the village, then stopped. "Hey, Bagheera, who exactly were those guys who took Mowgli and Shanti?"

"I think I heard someone call someone Sahir." Ranjan's eyes widened in shock. "You know him?"

"He's...he's my dad's friend."

Bagheera did not know what to say. "Please hurry back with your father, Ranjan. I promise I will do everything I can for Mowgli and Shanti."

"Oh...okay." Ranjan said before running back to the village.

"Bagheera..." Bagheera looked down at Baloo. "go save Mowgli and Shanti. I'll be fine."

"Very well. Good luck, Baloo." Bagheera leaped up to a tree limb and started running along it.

"Careful, Baggy." Baloo called after him. He watched his friends' descent into the jungle and passed out.

XXX

Ranjan ran as fast as he could towards his house. He found his father putting away some of his knick knacks. Chandra turned around to see his son panting heavily.

"Papa! Papa! They took Mowgli and Shanti!" Ranjan ran to his father and pointed outside. Chandra looked worried. He knelt in front of Ranjan. "Bagheera told me Sahir kidnapped Mowgli and Shanti and hurt Baloo, and that Baloo needs help so that he and Bagheera can save Mowgli and Shanti!"

"Whoa. Slow down, son." Chandra put a hand on Ranjan's shoulder. "Now...what happened?"

Ranjan calmed down and slowly explained what happened. Chandra stared in shock. "Are you sure?" Ranjan nodded. Chandra couldn't believe it. His longtime good friend a thief and a kidnapper?

...But...didn't they talk about his hunting knife coming from deep in the jungle where there is treasure? And they didn't tell him the reason they came to this village...Chandra stood up and sped to the cupboard where he left his hunting knife. The cupboard was empty except a note.

_'Chandra,_

_If you're reading this, I am already in the middle of the jungle. You see, the knife your son found was in what was called The Middle Jungle. There is scores of treasure which would be enough to buy the jungle and develop land. I'm sorry to say that we had to take your son to show us where it is. It is for the greater good._

_-Sahir'_

Chandra continued to stare at the note. They took Mowgli to show them the treasure...how did he convince the boy to show him? Mowgli wouldn't have been willing!

"Chandra?" Messua called to her husband. She walked quickly to her husband looking worried. "Have you seen Shanti? Ashka said she's nowhere to be found."

_'Shanti's missing too?' _Chandra thought. _'Of course...she and Mowgli are friends. Did Sahir use Shanti as leverage to get him to cooperate?'_

"Chandra?" Messua put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Chandra sighed and shook his head. "I think I know where they are."

XXX

Baloo sighed as he looked up into the sky. How could he have been so stupid? He had to go and try to save Mowgli and Shanti. Now Mowgli thinks he's dead...again! He opened his eyes and sat up when he heard someone come towards him.

Chandra and some of his men immediately packed some supplies and went into the jungle. Ranjan told him that Baloo, the bear needed help. He decided to check him out as a favor to his son, but he wasn't sure how cooperative Baloo would be. Chandra held his hands up and looked Baloo in the eye.

"Hello. I am Mowgli's adoptive father and Ranjan's father. Ranjan sent me here to help you." He said calmly as he could as he approached the bear. Baloo smiled, blinked, and nodded to show he understands. Chandra relaxed a little and started working on Baloo. Baloo noticed Chandra has four deep scratches on his left forearm. Chandra noticed Baloo staring at it with curiosity. "Ahhh...this was from a long time ago. A hunting trip gone wrong. I killed a tigress and her cub was _not_ happy with me."

Baloo furrowed his brow. _'Tiger attack, huh? A tigress and her cub. That sounds so familiar...'_

Chandra finished cleaning and fixing the wound. "All right, if you could please lift your shoulder up..."

Baloo slowly and painfully lifted his shoulder. Chandra wrapped a bandage around it. The bear smiled and nodded at Chandra to thank him. Then, almost without thinking, he drew a tiger in the dirt and gestured to the jungle in an attempt to warn him about Shere Khan.

Chandra nodded in return. "Thank you. We'll be careful."

Baloo nodded and sped off in the direction Bagheera went.

XXX

It seemed like time was moving slowly as the group of humans moved through the forest. Mowgli and Shanti were tired and hungry. No one spoke a word. Mowgli heard rustling in the trees and looked behind him. Bagheera sat on a branch staring at the group.

"Friend of yours?" Liam asked Mowgli.

Mowgli almost said yes, but then thought that if he admitted to being friends with Bagheera, they might shoot him. "No."

"All right. I'ma shoot him, then." Liam took out his rifle and cocked it.

Mowgli's stomach dropped. "Wait- no!"

Bagheera heard what Liam said and sped off in the direction of Middle Jungle. Liam pulled the trigger. The panther shrieked and fell from the tree unconscious.

Mowgli's blood ran cold, a lump rose to his throat and his eyes stung._ 'Come on, Bagheera, get up!'_

"All right, let's keep moving." Sahir pushed Mowgli along.

Both Baloo and Bagheera have been shot down...Mowgli now felt so alone and unprotected. No one was going to come for them.

**I know- not a lot happen. But don't worry- the action will run full speed next chapter. This is also going to be Chandra's and Ranjan's last appearance for a while. Oh, and Bagheera's not dead...yet. ;)**


End file.
